A Wink can Tell it All
by SolemnlySwearMischiefManaged
Summary: Guys, this is a Jily fanfiction. Sirius and Lily are best friends after playing with James’s feelings gets too out of hand for Lily. Now Lily and James are Head Boy/Girl and Headmaster Dumbledore is assigning James and Lily to be friends. Will they be? Or is this getting out of hand as well?


A Wink can Tell it All

 **Lily's P.O.V.**

I was walking along the Great Corridor. I had to meet with the Head Boy. Hopefully, it's not someone like the prick, James Potter. I walk into Headmaster Dumbledore's office. "You wanted to see me Headmaster?" he smiled. "The other Head isn't here yet so take a seat. Now before you tell me that I've made a mistake, I've seen him mature" who could possibly be a bad person to make a Head and say that they've matured!?

James Freakin' Potter.

You've got to be kidding me! "Sir, its Potter isn't it?" he smiled again. "Congratulations Miss Evans. You know your students well. Indeed, Mr Potter is the other Head. Oh look, he's here now!" I scoff still in my seat. "Hello, Miss Head Girl" I turned away from him. "Potter" I mumbled. "So, you two will get onto speaking terms, not necessarily friends but if you really want to then so be it, you guys will stay up past curfew like any normal Prefect would, you guys will add/take points off if someone's doing something stupid or good, treat each other with respect. Do the right thing and be on speaking terms/friends with each other's friends"

I just stood up. I couldn't take it anymore. "Sir, you've made a mistake by making prick Potter a Head Boy. He hasn't matured AT ALL! Now you're making me become friends with his friends plus himself!? THAT IS TOTALLY BARBARIC!"

"Evans, I'm hurt for you to think that I haven't matured!" I rolled my eyes. "Miss Evans take a seat. What's done is done, you can't back out now. The rules are rules, you can't change them! So be it, Miss Evans, I will not have you tolerate with the rules of being a Head Girl! If you're not careful, you may as well not be a Head!" I sit back down but pull my chair away from Potter. "Now you guys are free to leave and Miss Evans, please do be aware of your actions" Potter closes the door and stands close to me. "Well, looks like we're in this together" he looks at my green eyes and I look at his hazel ones. To be friends with James, I'll need to be careful. There's only one way to do that.

Play with his feelings.

I place my hands in his, "I guess we are" I go up on my tip toes and kiss him on the cheek. He blushes and I walked off towards the Gryffindor Tower. He ran to walk in my pace. Luckily he caught up. "Wattlebird" We walk into the common room and we look into each other's eyes again. I kiss him on the cheek again and wink. I walk off towards my friends and I laugh at all of his friend's expressions.

Sirius was smirking, Remus was shocked and Peter dropped his food. I turn my head to Marlene. "Girl, do you like James or something?" I laugh at her sentence. "No, I'm playing with his feelings" then Alice comes in, "ooh we get to see the bad side of Lily Evans. I like it!" we all laughed and walked off, "Hey I'll see you guys around. Gonna play with his feelings more" I sit on the coffee table without James knowing. His friends smirked and I held a finger to my lips telling them to shut up. They nodded and had a conversation with James.

Is James really oblivious? "Hey James," I say in a flirty voice. He turned around and saw me. "Lily? Uh umm hey! H-how um how are you?" he stuttered. This was going to be harder than I thought. I started playing with a strand of my hair. "Well, although I have been dealing with this thing lately…" I knew what I meant. "You can tell me Lily" I really didn't want to but it's the only way to play with his feelings. To tell them your biggest darkest secrets. Thinking about it now makes me want to cry. I shook my head and stared at the floor. I felt these silent tears run down my cheeks. James hugged me, Sirius played with my hair, Remus gave me chocolate and Peter held my hands.

I didn't have much time to say it. I clicked my fingers twice and the girls came down with a notepad, quill and letters. "shh Lils. Everything will be ok" they all handed a letter each to a Marauder and they all read the letter they were given.

Sirius's letter:

 _ **Hey bitch,**_

 _ **You are nothing! Your not my sister, you're not even a normal human being! I told mummy who told daddy how much of a freak you are. They now disowned you for being a terrible freak! You don**_ _ **'**_ _ **t deserve love, friends and to live. In fact, you should either go to the Whomping Willow you told me about or just cut yourself. You don**_ _ **'**_ _ **t deserve to live. Just die.**_

 _ **Bye Bitch!**_

 _ **From Petunia.**_

Sirius looked up from the letter, "did you?" the tears were uncontrollable now. I showed him my arm, wrist, thigh and knife I did it with. I was sobbing. Sirius pulled me into him putting my head onto his chest, saying these comforting words. "Lily. It's okay. Everything will be fine. I promise. If anything happens, come to me. Lily, don't let this control you. Regulus did the same to me. My parents disowned me. Please, Lily, I love you. Be my friend. I'll always help you. You're so much more than Petunia. We all love you. Please be my friend, I won't treat you like this dragon dung" I laughed. "Yes, Sirius. I'll be your friend" he smiled and held my hand. "I've got a surprise for you. Come with me"

He brought me to London. How? I have no idea. Oh, wait, by broom. We went to this shop. Upperclass Fashion. The shop my aunty would always take me before she died. "Hey, Sirius. Look!" he turned and followed my gaze and gasped when he saw a sheepskin leather biker jacket. He took it and gave it to me. We got each other something for Christmas as we both found out we both love leather. I got him Metallic black gothic western metal boots and he got me a leather biker jacket and a black leather baseball cap. Now we went to Sage Brown and I got him a black leather belt and a black triple cigar holder. He got me a black heart-shaped jewellery box and a black mini leather photo frame. We went back to Hogwarts and we separated. Sirius gave me a kiss on the cheek then walked off writing something on parchment before giving it to me.

 _ **That was fun! We should do it again sometime!**_

I laughed and got out some parchment.

 _I guess we could. When? Remus's transformation is in a few days and you, James and Peter are going to be exhausted after that and you guys would like to prepare and rest after that. Especially ditching classes. I'll cover for you guys. _

I gave that to Sirius and he just looked at me shocked.

 **How did you know about that?**

I smiled.

 _I'm friends with a werewolf. Remus told me about his lycanthropy and him being bitten by Greyback when he was 5. He then told me about Padfoot, Prongs and Wormtail and I knew who you were. Padfoot. It makes sense, Sirius Black. Black dog. Your also a star in the constellation Canis Major which is a dog constellation. Prongs are James which I found out after I sneaked out of the Gryffindor Tower to follow you guys. Making sure you don't get caught. Cause' I was a Prefect at the time. James's Patronus is a stag. Male deer. Mine is a doe. Yours is a dog, Remus's is a wolf and Peter couldn't produce one. You know why? I'm friends with this girl who's now in 1997. Her name is Hermione Granger and she knows Peter pretty well. She knows our future cause' she's seen it with her own eyes. She knows about Remus's lycanthropy. Besides, you guys always go to the Shrieking Shack. And you guys are always out on the full moon. _

I gave him the parchment and he laughed.

 **Hermione Granger? Isn't she friends with that Weasley boy and your soon-to-be-unexpectedly-never-knew-son?**

I laughed.

 _Ron Weasley and Harry Potter? Yes. Weasley boy and my soon-to-be-unexpectedly-never-knew-son? No._

He smiled.

 **Funny. How about we go back to London tomorrow and ditch school for the whole day?**

I smirked.

 _Alright, Mr Rebel. I have D.A.D.A twice and then Herbology twice anyway. What do you have?_

He thought for a second.

 **D.A.D.A with you, Potions with Slytherin, Herbology with you then Potions with Slytherin again. Never thought you would be a rebel Miss Head Girl.**

 _Let's just say I was a rebel when I was 6. _

**Damn. You're a Head Girl and you are a rebel. I thought you liked school.**

 _I don't want to see Mr- skilled- at- potions-stupid-anger-issued-depressed-rude-arrogant-lazy-thinks-its-alright-to-call-me-a-mudblood-greasy-haired-serious-about-everything. _

**True. He and Petunia would make the perfect couple.**

 _So true. The perfect couple in history is…..Snivellous and Miss Evans who is friends with an ugly, disgusting muggle. _

**Oh wow. Give us a round of applause for the stupidest perfect couple in history!**

I giggled.

 _Y'know, I think we'll be good friends._

 **We'll end up being best friends!**

 _Till' the very end. _

**Even if we do die, we'll still be best friends in heaven.**

 _True. Y'know, we're probably saying this all now and when reality strikes, it'll all be thrown away. _

**Probably. But when that does happen, I'll still love you with my heart.**

 _Same. _

**We should go to dinner now.**

 _Yeah, we probably should. _

**Come sit with me.**

 _Don't you sit with James?_

 **No. He sits on the left side of Remus and Peter sits on the right side of Remus.**

 _Geez, Way to make it complicated! _

**Yeah. Please?  
**

 _Fine. _

**YAY! WE'RE GOING TO HAVE SO MUCH FUN!**

 _I'm sure we will. Come on Sirius. _

And that was when we stopped writing and went to the Great Hall for dinner. I sat with Sirius and we talked like we were such good friends. "Look at you two!" James started. "You two could be best friends one day!" Sirius and I looked at each other with a smirk on both of our faces. "Well Potter, that's what we plan to be"

Dinner was over and James and I had to meet the Prefects. The Prefects were Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks.

James

 **So Nymphadora-**

Tonks

 _ **Don't call me Nymphadora!  
**_ James

 **Sorry so, Tonks, you will be helping with the Professors in the Great Hall for the decorations….**

Lily

 _And Remus, you will be taking/adding points to people if they've done anything stupid_

Remus

 _Okay…and what will you be doing Miss Head Girl Evans?_

Lily

 _Me? Potter and I have to go to Professor Dumbledore's office and he will assign our duties…_

James

 **Okay? Now, off to work!  
**

Remus and Tonks walk into different areas.

 **What will you really be doing Lily?**

 _Going to Sirius. We don't have to be with Dumbledore for another hour. _

**Okay. Hey Lily? I was thinking-**

 _Dangerous. This can't be good._

 **Can we be friends?**

 _*Laughs* you wish Potter!  
_

 **Please, Lily, we are Heads together, Professor Dumbledore telling us to be friends with each other, is the main thing we have to work on.**

 _Point proved. Well, you see what Sirius did? He comforted me. You didn't. If you want to be my friend, you have to change my mind somehow. SIRIUS!  
_

 **Yes, Lily?**

 _If James comes to you and asks for advice on how to be my friend, don't say that he has to see me in the restricted section at night and study okay?_

 **Okay. So I'll just say that I was lucky and every girl loves me.**

 _*Giggles* Sure go ahead. _

**I love it when you giggle. Proves to me that I can be funny after my parents disowned me for not being in Slytherin and showing some Black values.**

 _It's alright Sirius. I completely get it. Also, don't tell Potter that you and Potter will be with me for Christmas. I can't face my sister alone. _

**Understood. We can floo there?**

 _Yeah, or we could do it the rebel way and sneak in?_

 **Love it.**

 _Of course, you do. We'll apparate there first then sneak in. Vernon (Miss Evans friend who is ugly, disgusting muggle) and Petunia, will also be there so promise to behave?_

 **Yeah. I promise.**

 _Good. Now I live in Cokeworth, near Spinner's End so you can easily apparate there. _

**Sweet. I shall see you every day plus Christmas.**

 _Same here. _

Although, maybe I should've told James that he was going to be somewhere for Christmas. Oh well. He can just suffer! Well, maybe not that dramatic! Guys, I don't know what to do now. I hang out with Sirius for quite sometime before he goes and James comes up to me. "Lily, we need to go to Dumbledore now"

We head to Dumbledore's office and sit down. "Hello Miss Evans, Mr Potter. I see Miss Evans, you're already friends with Mr Black, Mr Lupin was already your friend so you're making some progress…."

We both sit there uncomfortable about how this conversation is starting, "Umm thank you, Headmaster, but what duties are you going to assign us?" he got out some files. "Thank you for reminding me, Miss Evans. Miss Evans, without getting caught, your going to go to the restricted section and go and do some research on these files. Mr Potter, you're going to see the progress on the Prefects. That's all" we stand up to leave, carrying the files we head off about to close the door. "Oh and Mr Potter? Miss Evans? You both still need to become friends. Thank you" we close the door and I put the files in my bag. "Bye Potter" and I walked off.

Ooh! Hey guys, I don't know if you're going to read these but-HEY GUYS! I CAN'T WAIT TO START THE NEXT CHAPTER AND I REALLY HOPE YOU LIKE IT! ITS OBVIOUSLY JILY AND I JUST LOVE THE IDEA OF SIRIUS AND LILY AS FRIENDS. OF COURSE, SIRIUS BEING HIMSELF IS ALWAYS TRYING TO WIN A LADIES HEART SO OF COURSE THERE MAY BE SOME FLIRT. GUYS, I REALLY HOPE YOU LIKE THIS AND I MADE THIS LATE AT NIGHT SO IF THERE'S ANY MISTAKES/TIPS YOU'D LIKE TO SHARE, PLEASE TELL ME! PLEASE REVIEW, LIKE, FAVOURITE AND PM ME IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS OR ANYTHING! I REALLY WANT TO CONTINUE THIS SO IT'D BE NICE FOR YOU TO DO THAT! THANK YOU AND GOODBYE!


End file.
